Moose In Shining Armour
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Mavriel gets injured on a bad hunt and Sam looks after her. Part of my Mavriel series. Disclaimer; i don't own Supernatural
1. Thanks Moose

We got absolutely thrashed. The bloody shape-shifter we'd been hunting turned out to be a family of five, and they got us cornered. But for an unfair fight, we got out not too bad; Dean nursed a broken arm, Sam had dislocated his shoulder but between me and Dean we'd put it back into place. We guessed that I had a few fractured ribs to accompany my broken shin; the shin was a definite – with the splintered bone poking through my skin. After we put Sammy's shoulder back where it should be, he reset my bone. Yes – it bloody hurt.

I let out an agonised roar, digging my nails into Dean's arm, drawing blood. I panted through clenched teeth until the pain had subsided a significant amount. Looking at the blood staining my fingertips, I muttered "Sorry, I didn't mean that"

"Ah, it's okay – you've done worse" Dean sniggered

I barked a sarcastic laugh, "Thanks Dean"

The older hunter smirked and shrugged, "Just telling it like it is."

Sammy rolled his eyes; he pulled off his shirt, tearing it into long strips. He grabbed two legs off a chair that had been broken earlier and used then as splints before using his torn up shirt as bandages. In his quickness, he was a little rougher than normal – occasionally he'd make me snap at him, or snarl, only when Sam pulled the fabric tight to tie it did I yelp, making my eyes flash purple - thank God they'd gotten used to that.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Shut you're trap. Hurry up and get me back to the Impala" I growled.

Dean laughed, "You heard the lady, Sammy"

"You shut your face too, standing there like a hopeless twat"

"Hey!" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes and whined, "Come on, Sam, please"

"Okay, okay." Carefully he scooped his arms under my arms and legs, "Three, two…" he lifted me.

I cringed, "Dammit Winchester," I braced myself as best I could, looping my arms around Sam's shoulders and holding myself up – trying my best to avoid the shoulder we'd just put back in place. My ribs ached – this would be a good one. As I clung tight to the giant Winchester my head started to pound; I tried to shake it off but soon my vision began to blur. I groaned, powerless to stop my head rolling sideways to rest against Sam's shoulder.

"Mav?" I heard Dean, "Mav, you okay?! What's wrong?!"

I tried to get out the words to say that my head was killing me but all I managed was a weak moan.

"Blood loss and possibly shock too" supplied Sam, "we need to get back to the motel, now"

Soon I was aware that I was inside the Impala. I was lying across the back seats, my back across Sam's legs as he raised my legs with one hand, directing blood back to my organs, and cradled my head with the other.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke up in the motel, in my bed in the room I'd got next to the boys. The room was dim with just the light that creped in beneath the door lit up my surroundings gently. I must have passed out, there was a proper cast on my leg now and I could feel a thick layer of bandages wrapped around my ribs.

I let out a groan as I attempted to sit up in vain. The door opened a crack and a mop of long hair peaked in. "Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" I replied weakly. Sam stood awkwardly at the door until I eventually told him "You're allowed in, by the way" He smiled and came inside, shutting the door behind him. "How's your shoulder?"

"It was stiff, but it's getting better" he smiled.

"That's good. Where's Dean?"

Sammy smiled, "Asleep, he's fine – moaning about his cast, but he's fine"

I laughed quietly, "Typical"

Sam took a few long steps across the room and sat down on the bed beside me, "How are you feeling?"

I considered for a moment, "There's a dull pain in my leg and every time I breathe my ribs ache and I've got a pounding headache, so I'm pretty much great"

He laughed at my sarcasm, "Shift over"

Awkwardly I moved slightly aside to let Sam sit in beside me. Carefully he helped me move my injured leg over before looping an arm around my waist and letting me sit up against him. I made myself comfortable, crossing an arm across myself to hold his hand.

Sam flicked his hair back from his face before saying, "You had us a bit worried, you've been out for two days"

"Only two?"

He laughed with a shake of his head, "Yeah – if you hadn't woken up I don't know what we were going to do"

"Aww, so nice to hear you care"

"Shut up" he retorted with a smile.

I leant up stiffly and kissed him, then sighed sleepily and curled up into him as best I could, my leg left sticking out away from me. He wrapped both arms around me as I nuzzled my head into his chest, closing my eyes. "Thanks Sam" I whispered.

Sammy pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, settling back so we could both be comfortable. I rested peacefully as I felt the gentle beating of Sam's heart. Within minutes I was asleep, wrapped up protectively in his long arms.


	2. index

This story is part of a series. In chronological order they are;

\- A New World

\- Considerate Crowley

\- Meeting The Winchesters

\- A Quiet Night In

\- Moose In Shining Armour

\- LuciferIsComing

\- To Become Hell's Queen

\- Becoming The Queen of Hell

\- It's A Hard Hell Life

No specific time:

\- Hugs

\- Wake Up Dean

There is also 'She has wings but she's no angel', which covers several seasons

I'll update this as I post more :)


End file.
